


The Bodyguard [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Bodyguard Tony Stark, Fanart, Identity Porn, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not Captain America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve is promoted into a very dangerous position in his work, his husband Tony is worried about him. After many long arguments Steve agrees to having a bodyguard. Tony makes the Iron Man armour in his workshop and takes up the role of Steve's bodyguard. Steve doesn't know that his bodyguard, who he thinks is overkill, is his husband.





	The Bodyguard [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo (Part 2) prompt [“Bodyguard AU” [E4]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187906172696/weve-only-got-a-week-left-of-stevetonyseptember)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
